Day & Night
by Jamie Fudo
Summary: Kurz nach Anfang des Schuljahres wechselt Jamie Tanaki an die Cross Academy.Es scheint das nicht nur die Night Class Schüler ein Geheimnis haben, sondern auch Jamie scheint nicht so normal zu sein wie alle glauben…


Kapitel 1 Das erste Treffen

Es herrschte mal wieder Aufregung in der Cross Academy, wie jeden Abend. Die Schülerinnen der Day Class drängelten und schubsten sich gegenseitig durch die Gegend um einen Blick um auf die Schüler der Night Class werfen zu können. Yuki hatte mal wieder alle Hände voll zu tun die wilde Meute zu bändigen. Und das auch noch alleine, denn Zero lies mal wieder auf sich warten.

„Man Leute nun reißt euch doch mal Zusammen. Warum müsst ihr immer so ein Theater machen. Die kommen doch jeden Abend hier vorbei." Yuki redete mehr mit sich selbst denn die Schülerinnen der Day Class kreischten sich um die Wette die Seele aus dem Leib und hörten sie daher nicht einmal.

„Na Yuki hast du wieder mal Probleme?" Zero schlenderte langsam auf Yuki zu. „Klasse, du tauchst ja auch mal auf." Zeterte Yuki als eine Horde Mädchen sich an ihr Vorbei drängelte und auf Kaname, Aido und Akatsuki zu stürmen wollten. Letztendlich entschloss sich Zero dann doch Yuki zu helfen. „MÄDELS ES REICHT! Seht zu das ihr in euer Haus kommt." Sagte Zero streng und beinahe sämtliche Schülerinnen fuhren erschrocken zusammen, machten sich dann aber doch grummelnd auf den Weg zum ihrem Haus.

„Man oh man, die sind vielleicht anstrengend. Yuki rutschte auf die Knie. „Also ich kann das alles nicht verstehen." Grummelte Zero. Grade ging Kaname an den beiden vorbei und er erntete einen mehr als Kühlen blick von Zero. Kaname jedoch ignorierte diesen und schenkte Yuki ein lächeln, welches sie erröten lies. Darüber musste die übrigen Schüler der Night Class schmunzeln. Was ihr Klassensprecher nur an der kleinen fand wollte ihnen nicht klar werden. Aber Yuki und Zero waren nun mal Guardians und sie mussten miteinander klar kommen. Auch wusste nur Kaname von Zeros Geheimnis, das auch er ein Vampir war.

Nach dem auch die letzen Schüler verschwunden waren, begaben sich Zero und Yuki in das Büro ihres Stiefvaters und Rektors der Cross Academy. „Ah da seid ihr beiden ja. Ich möchte euch jemanden vorstellen." Sagte der Direktor. Yuki und Zero schauten sich um und bemerkten jetzt auch ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter. Sie hatte Polange, zu einem hohen Zopf gebundene blutrote Haare und Smaragdgrüne Augen. Sie war in etwa so groß wie Yuki. Das Mädchen musterte die beiden interessiert, blieb allerdings auf ihrem Stuhl sitzen.

„Yuki, Zero. Das ist Jamie Tanaki. Sie wird ab morgen zusammen mit euch in die Day Class gehen. Es wäre gut wenn ihr, ihr etwas helfen könntet." Yuki sah ihren Steifvater an, dann sah sie zu Jamie. „Hallo, ich bin Jamie Tanaki, nett dich kennen zu lernen." Noch bevor Yuki etwas sagen konnte war Jamie auch schon aufgestanden und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Yuki schüttelte sie geistesabwesend. Grinsend wendete sich die Rothaarige nun Zero zu und verzog dieselbe Begrüßungsgeste. „Viel spaß, euch dreien." Sagte der Direx. „Vielen dank, Herr Direktor." Jamie verbeugte sich und folgte den beiden anderen aus dem Zimmer.

Am nächsten morgen war Jamie als eine der letzten im Klassenzimmer. Sie hatte zuerst verschlafen und sich dann auch noch verirrt. Total aus der Puste stürmte sie auf Yuki zu und lies sich schwer atmend auf den Platz neben ihr Fallen. „Morgen Yuki." Sagte sie nur Knapp ehe sie sich dem Lehrer zuwandte. Yuki, noch ziemlich müde von der letzen Schicht als Guardian, grummelte nur etwas Unverständliches und setzte dann ihr Nickerchen fort. Während des restlichen Schultages, wurde Yuki immer mal wieder rechtzeitig von Sayori oder Jamie geweckt und entging so dem Nachsitzen.

Nun begann mal wieder ihre Pflicht als Vertrauensschülerin und sie begab sich zusammen mit Zero zum Ausgang. Jamie, die das alltägliche Getümmel noch nicht kannte wurde prompt mitgerissen und hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance sich dagegen zu wehren. „Yuki, Zero helft mir!" Rief sie den beiden zu als sie an ihnen vorbei gedrängt wurde. „Uuups, da haben wir wohl vergessen ihr zu sagen das sie sich in acht nehmen muss." Sagte Yuki und schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „Früher oder Später hätte sie es sowieso mitbekommen. Schließlich geht es hier jeden Abend so Chaotisch zu." Zero zuckte mit den Achseln. „Du bist ein Idiot Zero." Sagte Yuki und schlug ihn mit der Faust gegen den Oberarm.

Währenddessen schaffte es Jamie irgendwie sich aus dem Knäuel Wildgewordener Schülerinnen zu befreien. Unglücklicher weise bekam sie einen heftigen Schubser und verlor das Gleichgewicht. „Uaahh." Sie landete unsanft auf den Boden. „Mein Gott, welcher Popstar ist denn hier eingefallen?" Murmelte Jamie und rieb sich den Po. Sie tastete nach Tasche die ihr von der Schulter gerutscht war, doch da war keine. Sie sah Yuki und Zero die mit mühe und Not die Mädchen wieder in ihr Haus zurück drängten und waren um die Ecke verschwunden.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Erschrocken drehte sie sich ruckartig um. Vor ihr stand ein Schüler der Night Class. Jamie hatte nicht gemerkt das sie mitten in den Weg der Night Class Schüler gefallen war. Sie schaute den Jungen Mann an. „J…ja alles in Ordnung." Stammelte sie etwas verwirrt. Sie griff die Hand die er ihr entgegenstreckte und er zog sie ohne Anstrengungen auf die Füße. „Du bist neu hier stimmts?" Fragte der Sandblondhaarige Junge mit den bronzefarbenen Augen. „Äh…ja…heute ist mein erster Tag hier…schon komisch…mir sind heute schon eine menge verrückter dinge passiert." Jamie kratze sich verlegen am Kopf und fing an zu lachen.

„Na Akatsuki, hast du was nettes gefunden?" Fragte auf einmal ein Junge, etwa einen Kopf kleiner als der von ihm genannte Akatsuki. Er hatte ebenfalls blonde strubbelige Haare, seine waren allerdings heller. Und seine Augen waren anstatt bronzefarben, Türkies. „Was willst du Aido?" Fragte Akatsuki genervt. „Nur neue Bekanntschaften schließen. Sie sieht echt zum anbeißen aus." Kam es von Aido und er lächelte. „Nun mach aber mal halblang." Mischte sich Jamie ein. Aido schaute sie etwas verwirrt an. „Wenn das eine dumme anmachen sein soll kannst du sie dir in die Haare schmieren." Sagte Jamie zickig zu Aido und dieser zog beleidig ab.

„Na dem hast du es aber gegeben." Sagte Akatsuki und schmunzelte. „Ich steh nicht auf dumme anmachen." Sagte Jamie trotzig und sah zur Seite. „Übrigens, mein Name ist Akatsuki. Wie ist denn dein Name?" Jamie die Luftlöcher gestarrt hatte wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Wa…Oh ja stimmt ich hab mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Wie dumm von mir. Ich bin Jamie Tanaki und seit heute Schülerin im ersten Jahr der Day Class." Sprudelte es aus ihr heraus.

„Dann bist du also mit Yuki in einer Klasse?" Fragte ein Braunhaariger Mann der hinter Akatsuki erschienen war. „Ja das bin ich." Sagte Jamie. „Akatsuki, ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber wir müssen zum Unterricht." Sagte er. „Natürlich Hausvorstand Kuran. Ich komme sofort." Sagte Akatsuki. „Wer war denn das?" Fragte Jamie interessiert. „Das war Kaname Kuran. Er ist der Hausvorstand und Klassensprecher der Night Class." Sagte Akatsuki.

Im nächsten Moment lies ein greller Pfiff Jamie und auch Akatsuki zusammenfahren. „Auseinander ihr beiden. Der Kontakt zwischen Schülern der Day Class und der Night Class ist strengstens verboten!" Regte Yuki sich auf und zerrte Jamie unsanft von Akatsuki weg. „Hey Yuki was soll denn das auf einmal?" Die Rothaarige verstand die Welt nicht mehr. „Hat dir der Direktor denn nicht gesagt das die Schüler der beiden Klassen keinen Kontakt haben dürfen?" Fragte Yuki sehr genervt. „Doch hat er aber wir haben noch nicht einmal was gemacht." Verteidigte sich Jamie.

„Trotzdem, es gibt gute Gründe warum der Kontakt nicht gestattet ist. Und du gehst jetzt besser auch." Meldete sich nun Zero zu Wort und funkelte Akatsuki böse an. „Na wenn du meinst." Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „So und du kommst mit." Yuki zerrte Jamie am Ärmel mit sich mit. Jamie drehte sich ruckartig mit Yuki mit, kam dabei ins taumeln und konnte sich nur noch ihre Tasche greifen die der Night Class Schüler noch immer in der Hand hielt. „Oh…mach mal langsam Yuki. Äh…wir sehen uns dann denke ich mal morgen Abend." Rief Jamie noch in Richtung Akatsuki während sie von Yuki hinterher geschleift wurde die direkt das Haus Sonne ansteuerte.

„Yuki, verdammt noch mal nun geh doch mal langsamer." Zeterte Jamie und wäre beinahe in sie hineingelaufen als diese abrupt vor dem Haus stehen blieb. „Ich glaube ich muss mal mit dir reden." Seufzte Yuki. Sie zerrte ihre Klassenkameradin in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Also worüber willst du mit mir reden?" Smaragdgrüne Augen beobachteten Yuki. „Jamie der Kontakt zwischen den Schülern der verschiedenen Klassen ist strengstens Verboten. Auch wenn du heute aus versehen mit ihnen zusammen getroffen bist, darf sich das nicht mehr Wiederholen. Es wäre den anderen Schülern nicht Fair gegenüber. Ich hoffe das Verstehst du." Sagte Yuki.

„Sicher verstehe ich das aber was ist der Grund dafür?" Yuki Seufzte. „Das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen. Es ist streng Geheim. Bitte Akzeptier das. So und nun entschuldige mich, ich muss noch mal zum Direktor." Ohne ein weiteres Wort verlies Yuki das Zimmer. Jamie schlenderte zum Fenster. Draußen leuchtete ein riesiger Vollmond am Nachthimmel. An schlaf war bei ihr jetzt nicht mal zu denken. Immer wieder schwirrte derselbe Satz in ihrem Kopf herum. „…Das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen. Es ist streng Geheim…". Aber warum war es so Geheim. Was verbarg sich hinter der Night Class?

Zur selben zeit im Klassenzimmer der Night Class…

„Sag mal Akatsuki wie kommt es das du heute mit dem Mädchen aus der Day Class geredet hast, das machst du doch sonst nicht?" Fragte Aido. „Sie ist mir genau vor die Füße gefallen. Was hätte ich denn sonst tun sollen, etwa auf sie drauf treten?" Gab der Gefragte eine patzige Antwort zurück. „Nein so war das nicht gemeint. Aber du hast dich ungewöhnlich lange mit ihr abgegeben. So kenne ich dich sonst nicht, mein lieber Cousin." Aido war mal wieder mehr als neugierig.

„Ich war nett und höflich, so wie es sich gehört. Ich bin im Gegensatz zu dir nicht so ein Schürzenjäger." Sagte Akatsuki. „Was soll den das nun wieder heißen? Ich bin kein Schürzenjäger." Aido beharrte auf seiner Meinung. „Na wenn du das sagst, ich jedenfalls, flirte nicht mit jedem Mädchen was mir begegnet oder beiße jemanden." Sagte Akatsuki spitz. Aido wollte grade etwas erwidern als eine Stimme sie zur Ordnung rief. „Würden die Herrn bitte so freundlich sein und meinem Unterricht folgen?" „Natürlich Sensei." Sagte Akatsuki und schaute wieder in sein Buch. Aido machte dagegen ein schmollendes Gesicht.

Kaname hatte die Situation zwischen Aido und Akatsuki genau beobachtet. Anscheinend wollte Akatsuki einen bestimmten punkt nicht preisgeben. Jedenfalls nicht seinem mehr als Neugierigen Cousin. Vielleicht sollte er mal mit ihm reden aber warum sich verrückt machen. Sie war doch nur eine normale Schülerin der Day Class die um die 16 Jahre alt sein musste und durch einen mehr als dummen Zufall vor Akatsukis Füßen gelandet war. Aber zugegeben, dieses Mädchen war irgendwie nicht so wie die anderen.

Die restliche Nacht verlief ziemlich ruhig. Allerdings erwachte Jamie schon vor Sonnenaufgang und machte sich heimlich auf den Weg zur Schule. Sie schlenderte über den Schulhof und blieb dann auf einem Stein sitzen. Die Sonne ging grade auf und lies ihre ohnehin schon blutroten Haaren golden leuchten. Yuki und Zero hatten sich schon in das Haus Sonne zurückbegeben. Somit viel Jamie gar nicht auf, keine Menschenseele war unterwegs.

Ein paar Minuten später hörte sie Schritte und Stimmen. Als sie sich umwandte sah sie die Schüler der Night Class die sich auf dem weg zum Haus Mond befanden. Jamie schenkte ihnen anfangs keine Beachtung, sondern schaute in die Sonne. „Nanu, so früh schon wach?" Aido war hinter ihr erschienen. „Konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Ich bin eh der Typ Mensch der erst so richtig wach wird wenn es dunkel wird." Sagte Jamie. „Tja solche Menschen gibt es. Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend zum Klassenwechsel." Sagte Aido schnell und machte sich aus dem Staub da Akatsuki ebenfalls zusammen mir Kaname auf Jamie zukamen.

„Guten morgen. Gut geschlafen?" Fragte Kaname. „Morgen. Nein eher schlecht. Bei Vollmond kann ich nie gut schlafen." Sie grinste und wendete sich nun vollends den beiden zu. „So, wir müssen dann auch Akatsuki, mach es kurz ja?" Ermahnte ihn Kaname. „Aber sicher Hausvorstand Kuran." Sagte Akatsuki. „Also Jamie, wir sehen uns dann heute Abend. Einen schönen Tag noch." Er schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln und verschwand. Jamie stand regungslos da und schaute ihm hinterher.

So das war das erste Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Würde mich freuen wenn ihr Kommis schreibt. Kritik und lob sind gerne gesehen.

Lg Jamie


End file.
